The field of the invention is plumbing fixtures and the invention relates more particularly to a plumbing system for collecting accumulated liquids in an accumulator and emptying the accumulated liquid when the accumulator is filled to a predetermined level. The system is vacuum operated.
Various vacuum operated plumbing fixtures are known. One such fixture is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,403 wherein a buffer 14 collects liquid and is emptied by pulling a vacuum at one end of the buffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,717 discloses an accumulator system utilizing a pair of buffer boxes 30 which are emptied by a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,789 shows a vacuum galley waste disposal system which is activated by pushing a button which initiates rinse water to the basin and opens a valve between the drain of the basin and a collection tank maintained under vacuum.
In some applications where the liquid being accumulated is malodorous, it is beneficial to provide a means for sealing the system so that the odor from the accumulator cannot escape into the surrounding atmosphere. The system is preferably operated by a vacuum without the need for any electrical input.